fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven/Supports
With Lucius C Support *'Raven:' Still under the weather, are you Lucius? *'Lucius:' No, I’m better now. Sorry to be such a... burden... *'Raven:' Something you want to say to me, then? *'Lucius:' Ah! How did you know? *'Raven:' Just look at your face! It’s about the revenge on Ostia, isn’t it? *'Lucius:' Y-Yes... Is...is there no way your heart can be changed? *'Raven:' If I wanted to change how I felt, I wouldn’t be here. *'Lucius:' The marquess of Cornwell and his wife... They were very important to me... I feel such sadness when I think they are gone...yet still! *'Raven:' Settling this grudge will not bring them back. Should we bury Hector to spite Ostia, that would just give rise to more hate. *'Lucius:' If you understand, then why do you proceed? Tell me...why? *'Raven:' Two summers have passed since the house of Cornwell was destroyed. You tell me to forget the crime that was committed. Have the teachings of the benevolent gods given you the strength to love thine enemy? *'Lucius:' No... No that’s not it, Lord Raymond! *'Raven:' I... I have no such strength. And I think we were never more than a temporary family to you. Is that it? *'Lucius:' Lord Raymond, listen to me! You’re wrong, it’s just that I... *'Raven:' If you have objections to my actions, you need not to come. Go where you will! Is that what you want? *'Lucius:' Lord Raymond! B Support *'Lucius:' Lord Raymond... *'Raven:' Still here, Lucius? I can’t stand loiterers. If you’re not going home, then go march with the rearguard. *'Lucius:' I have nowhere to go home to... If I did, it would be House Cornwell. *'Raven:' However, there is no House Cornwell, not anymore. I’ve told you that you may leave whenever you wish many times now. *'Lucius:' And I have told you many, many times... that you should quit this revenge, Lord Raymond. *'Raven:' Silence! Must you keep bringing that up? *'Lucius:' Yes! Let me speak my mind for the last time! Lord Raymond, you are not someone who should dwell on revenge! *'Raven:' What do you know of it!? *'Lucius:' I know you better than you know yourself now, Lord Raymond. I have been with you ever since you were small! Always, you say things to jab and jibe at me... But in the end, there is always care in your heart! You haven’t changed as much as you think! *'Raven:' Lucius, be quiet! *'Lucius:' I will not! I--will—not! Why do you pretend you are a different person? I will not leave nor will I be quiet until you explain. If I bother you so, then leave me where you may! Ignore me now and forevermore! *'Raven:' ... ...Fine. Relax...I hear you. Like a child, you are... *'Lucius:' ... ... *'Raven:' You’re older than me! Have you forgotten that, too? *'Lucius:' ...Sorry. I apologize. *'Raven:' You...scared me there. *'Lucius:' Huh? *'Raven:' You’re like... You’re like my last family. Priscilla is... I should not think of that, should I... I was scared to lose the last of my family. *'Lucius:' ... ... ...I...I didn’t... *'Raven:' That’s why I wanted to keep you away from the battle. ...But it seems I spoke too harshly. I’m sorry. *'Lucius:' Lord Raymond...! A Support *'Raven:' How are you of late? No fits, I assume? *'Lucius:' None at all, I’m quite well! Sorry to be a worry to you... Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, Lady Lyn... All have been very kind to me. I’ve never been in better health. *'Raven:' I see. Good to hear. Lucius...there is something I would ask you... *'Lucius:' What, my Lord? *'Raven:' Uther, lord of Ostia brought House Cornwell down, killed my parents... Do you believe this to be true? *'Lucius:' ...I know the marquess was killed by someone... There can be no mistaking that. But as to whether it was the lord of Ostia... I have my doubts. *'Raven:' Yes... I was so distraught at the time... I believed the rumors without question... without doubt. I truly did not care whether the lord of Ostia was guilty or not. I merely wanted to find a victim for the rage inside me... *'Lucius:' That, I can understand. *'Raven:' And you were right there all along... I should have tried to understand... *'Lucius:' Lord Raymond... *'Raven:' Meeting Eliwood really opened my eyes. I know that the marquess of Ostia is not behind the attack now... Some day... Yes. Some day when this war is over, I’ll go searching for the truth. And I’ll pay Ostia back for my suspicions in full. *'Lucius:' Excellent! *'Raven:' Except, I want you to stay home. *'Lucius:' What!? You are too cruel! Why!? *'Raven:' I want someone to go home to, you see. So go back, and wait. *'Lucius:' Why don’t you marry! Then there would be someone at home... And I could journey with you! *'Raven:' I need no bride to jabber at me—There’s enough going on around here already! *'Lucius:' W-What is that supposed to mean!? *'Raven:' My case in point. *'Lucius:' Wait—Wait! Lord Raymond! With Priscilla C Support *'Priscilla:' Lord Brother... *'Raven:' Ah, Priscilla... *'Priscilla:' It is I-- Might I be with you a moment? *'Raven:' ...Certainly. *'Priscilla:' Thank you. ... ... *'Raven:' Something wrong? *'Priscilla:' I...am very happy. To be next to my lord brother like this... I have dreamed often of this day. *'Raven:' ... ... *'Priscilla:' Um...Lord Brother? ...Do you remember this ring? *'Raven:' Hmm, what’s that? *'Priscilla:' You have forgotten... That is too bad. When I was young... When I was with you in Cornwell... You made a promise to me, brother. You said: When I grew larger, you’d take me as your bride. *'Raven:' Yes, but, surely... Priscilla... ? *'Priscilla:' Yes, I know. It was a child’s game. So you said to me as I cried and cried... And then you gave me this ring. *'Raven:' And...And you still... *'Priscilla:' I am still a child—So allow me one more childish wish of you. Please, let me stand here, by your side. Don’t make me suffer in loneliness again. *'Raven:' ... ... B Support *'Raven:' Priscilla. *'Priscilla:' Yes, Lord Brother? *'Raven:' You...should return to Etruria. You should not stay here any longer. *'Priscilla:' What? B-But why? *'Raven:' ... ... *'Priscilla:' Please, don’t make me leave! Not after I came all this way to see you again... *'Raven:' But, there are things I must do. And I don’t want you getting involved! *'Priscilla:' Lord Brother! You are not planning something dangerous? *'Raven:' ... ... It’s nothing you need know of. *'Priscilla:' It is something dangerous! Then, now more than ever, I cannot be made to leave! If you are to face danger, then let me face it by your side! *'Raven:' You’re not listening, Priscilla. You were sent to Etruria for adoption—You are no longer of House Cornwell. And...I am no longer your brother. *'Priscilla:' Lord Brother! How could...Lord Brother! A Support *'Priscilla:' Lord Brother. *'Raven:' Priscilla... I am through speaking with you. I am your brother no longer. Please, return to Etruria... *'Priscilla:' No. I cannot. No matter what you say... I cannot go home. *'Raven:' Priscilla! *'Priscilla:' I cannot bear to be somewhere where you are not! I love you, Lord Brother. I want to be with you, together. I...cannot leave your side. *'Raven:' ... ... *'Priscilla:' ... ... *'Raven:' I see. You...were always like this, though, weren’t you? So gentle at most times, until you got an idea in your head—then you wouldn’t budge, no matter what people said. *'Priscilla:' Yes... I’m afraid I caused you much trouble. *'Raven:' Priscilla... *'Priscilla:' Brother... Say what you will, I shall not leave. As long as you are here, lord Brother, so, too, must I remain. *'Raven:' ...Understood. You win, Priscilla. *'Priscilla:' What...? *'Raven:' I planned to get revenge on Ostia for the destruction of House Cornwell. Since I cast aside the name Raymond and took the name Raven, revenge is all I have lived for. But...now, I have given that up. ...It is not right to abandon my little sister. *'Priscilla:' Bro—Lord Brother! *'Raven:' That is all I have to say. Let’s be off, Priscilla. You were going to stay by my side, were you not? *'Priscilla:' Yes... And, Lord Brother? *'Raven:' What? *'Priscilla:' Thank you, Lord Brother. *'Raven:' ... ... With Rebecca C Support *'Rebecca:' Urm... ...Eek! *'Raven:' What in the blazes...? *'Rebecca:' Ah! I am sorry! Did I disturb your rest? *'Raven:' No...that’s not it—what are you doing dismantling your weapon here? *'Rebecca:' Ah, um, it’s just—my bowstring was getting lax. I was trying to change it with another, you see... I’m just not very good at stringing... *'Raven:' Hand me that. *'Rebecca:' Eh? Um... *'Raven:' ... ... There...that do it? Give her a pull to see if she’s not too tight. *'Rebecca:' Y-Yes! ...Ah, yes! It’s perfect! Thank you so much! Sir...? *'Raven:' Raven. *'Rebecca:' Sir Raven! I am Rebecca. *'Raven:' I know. When someone joins your army—You should know his face, at least. Especially in a rag-tag bunch such as this. *'Rebecca:' Ah...I-I’m sorry. I’m... I’m not even a proper mercenary... *'Raven:' I don’t know why you’re here... But a soldier who can’t take care of his own weapons has no place on the battlefield. *'Rebecca:' ... ... *'Raven:' If you need anything, ask me. I’ll do what I can. *'Rebecca:' Ah... Scary... But maybe not all that bad inside? Sure liked what I saw on the outside! Tee hee... B Support *'Rebecca:' Ah! Sir Raven! *'Raven:' Rebecca, right? *'Rebecca:' Thank you for fixing my bow! It’s never shot so straight and true! *'Raven:' Glad to have been of service. *'Rebecca:' Also, um... *'Raven:' What? *'Rebecca:' Is there...anything you like to eat, in particular? *'Raven:' Huh? *'Rebecca:' I mean, well, I wanted to pay you back somehow... And I’m a rather good chef, so I thought... *'Raven:' Hmph. I don’t particularly like or dislike anything. *'Rebecca:' Well, if you had to pick? *'Raven:' Hmm... I guess I would pick...meat. *'Rebecca:' Meat! Excellent! But what kind? I can catch fowl or deer, anything! *'Raven:' You hunt? *'Rebecca:' Yes, it’s my other skill. *'Raven:' Well, then I leave the choice of meat up to you, hunter. *'Rebecca:' Excellent! You won’t be disappointed! *'Raven:' Hmph. She’s tougher than I thought. A Support *'Rebecca:' ... *'Raven:' ...Good! This is good eating. *'Rebecca:' Phew! There’s more! Eat all you can! *'Raven:' You bagged all this? You’re quite the hunter, aren’t you? *'Rebecca:' Ah! You do smile, Raven! *'Raven:' I’m human. I smile, I cry. *'Rebecca:' Hmm...I can’t imagine you crying, Sir Raven. But you have a...nice smile. Very handsome! You...You look a bit like my brother. *'Raven:' You have a brother? *'Rebecca:' Yes... He left home five years ago...never returned. *'Raven:' ... ... *'Rebecca:' He hasn’t even written a letter. I fear... He’s probably forgotten all about me... ... *'Raven:' He wouldn’t forget. *'Rebecca:' What? *'Raven:' There must be something else keeping him from returning home... ...Maybe it’s just his fool pride, eh? But, no matter what happens... There is no way he could forget you, Rebecca. No matter how far away he is, he is thinking of you always. ...That’s what brothers do. *'Rebecca:' Sniff... I miss him... ... ... ... *'Raven:' ...Don’t cry. Hmm..you may be tough, but you’re still a child. With Wil C Support *'Wil:' Greetings! We seem to run into each other often. *'Raven:' ... ... *'Wil:' You’re Raven, right? I’m Wil. Nice to make your acquaintance. *'Raven:' Ah... *'Wil:' Say, Raven. I’ve got a question for you, as a fellow in arms... *'Raven:' What? *'Wil:' How old are you? *'Raven:' Why ask me that? *'Wil:' I was just thinking that we were probably about the same. But you’ve got this aura like you’ve seen it all... And you talk like you’re older... So maybe you are, I thought. *'Raven:' ...And what of it if I am? *'Wil:' Eh? So you are older! Ah, I shoulda shown more respect, eh? *'Raven:' ... ... *'Wil:' Very well. I shall treat you as my senior in all things henceforth! Nice to make your acquaintance, senior! *'Raven:' ... ... B Support *'Raven:' Wil! *'Wil:' Eh? Ah! Senior Raven! How may I help you? *'Raven:' First, you can stop calling me “senior.” *'Wil:' Well then, Sir Raven? *'Raven:' No “sir,” either. *'Wil:' Eh? Yes, but age and rank are very important... *'Raven:' How old are you? *'Wil:' Seventeen, sir! *'Raven:' I’m 19. *'Wil:' Huh? I guess we aren’t that far apart after all. Whoops! *'Raven:' Right. So no more “seniors” and “sirs,” got it? *'Wil:' Yeah, but still, be it two years, a senior is a senior! And besides, I think “Senior Raven” has a nice ring to it... *'Raven:' ...Wil. *'Wil:' Fine, fine. If it’ll get you to stop scowling, I’ll talk normal. *'Raven:' What scowl? *'Wil:' That! What you’re doing right now! *'Raven:' ... ...This is my normal face. *'Wil:' Hunh? No way! *'Raven:' ... ... *'Wil:' Ah! Sorry! Wait up! Sorry...! Sorry! A Support *'Wil:' Howdy, Raven! *'Raven:' What is it, Master of Rudeness? *'Wil:' What’s that? *'Raven:' A name. I think it suits you. *'Wil:' Hey, don’t go giving me weird names like that! ...Ah...sorry, in a bad mood, sir? *'Raven:' ... ... What do you think? *'Wil:' How the heck should I-- Look, with you, Raven, it’s either “scowling” or “terrifying.” *'Raven:' Ah... Yet the scowl does not stop your prattle, does it? *'Wil:' Yeah, I mean, what if that’s just your normal face, like you say? How am I to know—you might really NOT be mad? *'Raven:' And if I was... really...mad? *'Wil:' Erm, well, yeah, that’d be frightening. But, when you’re really, really, mad, Raven... I bet you’re the type to say nothing and just cut away with your sword! So, you’re not really mad now, right? *'Raven:' ... ... ... Tell me... Your cluelessness... is that just an act? *'Wil:' ...Eh? You say something? *'Raven:' Ah...nothing. *'Wil:' You know, I just had a thought. How about “Rave”? *'Raven:' ...What’s a “rave”? *'Wil:' It’s a nickname! Yours! Like it? Rave! *'Raven:' ... ...You really are an idiot. With Bartre C Support *'Bartre:' Ah! You! *'Raven:' ...What? *'Bartre:' That gaze that misses nothing! That gait free of wasted effort! You are strong! And someday, we shall fight! *'Raven:' What are you talking about? *'Bartre:' Uwaaaaaah! *'Unknown:' ...Ungf! *'Raven:' ...Hey, are you hurt? *'Bartre:' H-Hey! What’s the big idea! Why’d you step aside!? You knew I’d fall! *'Raven:' I believe I should be the one asking “what’s the big idea.” *'Bartre:' What need have we of chit-chat! We are men who live by the strength of our arms! Fists, not words! We—We talk with our fists! *'Raven:' ... ... *'Bartre:' If you have not realized this, then you are greener than I thought! Bwah hah hah! *'Raven:' I...see. *'Bartre:' So—gaaah! Wh-What was that all about, all of a sudden-- *'Raven:' I believe you were the one who rushed me first? *'Bartre:' W-Wait! I dropped my axe when I fell just now, and—Whaa!? *'Raven:' Fists, not words, right? *'Bartre:' H-Hey! I-I know your type... Cool face and heart of fire! Men shouldn’t be temper—uwwaoh! W-Wait! Whoaa! I-I said wait! Wait! B Support *'Bartre:' Say, aren’t you that guy... *'Raven:' What is it this time? *'Bartre:' No fighting, no fighting! Just relax, there. You’re right... Words are highly underrated. *'Raven:' Ah, I see you’re coming around. *'Bartre:' That’s why I came prepared today so we could, uh, get to know one another! *'Raven:' Why do you think I would have any interest in getting to know you? *'Bartre:' J-Just look at this, will you? Took me days to write, it did. Look—it’s my family tree! *'Raven:' ... ... *'Bartre:' Long, isn’t it? About three times your height, I’d say. This person right here, he’s the oldest ancestor I’ve records of. *'Raven:' ... ... *'Bartre:' It was because of him, that the blood of fighters was passed down in my family from generation to generation. *'Raven:' Your handwriting is abysmal. *'Bartre:' Gack! I...was never good at my letters. Of course, I was kind of writing in a hurry... *'Raven:' Perhaps you could go rewrite this, so I can read it better, eh? *'Bartre:' Of course! *'Raven:' Take all the time you need, really. *'Bartre:' Yes! And I’ve got an idea! Might you teach me handwriting so as I can be sure you’ll be able to read it? *'Raven:' What!? *'Bartre:' Yeah—see, this letter... I have worlds of trouble with this one... Here, I’ve got some paper... Write me a sample, would you? *'Raven:' What have I done to deserve this? A Support *'Bartre:' Ah! There you are! You’re a hard one to find, you know that? *'Raven:' ...Sorry you took the trouble. *'Bartre:' No matter, friend! I knew you would be in good health. It takes a weaker man like you to fall to the forces of evil, yes! *'Raven:' Friend...did you say? *'Bartre:' Eh? What was that? Ah—look, I brought something! It’s my family tree. Just, I had some trouble remembering some parts. If I get a chance to go home, I’ll be sure to check and make sure. If, of course, you can wait? *'Raven:' You are most kind. I’d be very pleased if you went home. *'Bartre:' Right, right, when the time comes! So, we can save the talking for a later day, it seems... Today, I’ve come to formally challenge you to combat! *'Raven:' But...there’s no need. *'Bartre:' What? *'Raven:' You said it yourself, we’re “friends,” right? Friends know each other, they know each other’s strength. *'Bartre:' Ah! True! That is true! Forgive me, friend! There is nothing that needs contesting between us, is there? *'Raven:' Right you are, Bartre. Now, return to your post...friend. *'Bartre:' Yes...yes! ... ...! Eh...? *'Raven:' What’s wrong? *'Bartre:' Um, what’s your name? *'Raven:' ... ... ... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports